Heihachi Mishima (SSB. Amplified)
Heihachi Mishima is an unlockable newcomer in Super Smash Bros. Amplified from the Tekken franchise. He fights with his take on the fictional Mishima Fighting Style. He will have no dialogue, but his voicing will be done by Wataru Takagi. Moveset Heihachi is a brutal fighter designed to punish mistakes the opponents make. However for a heavier midweight, Heihachi is easy to punish himself. So make use of his quick and easy combos to ensure that foes cannot easily hit him or interupt finishing blows. His moveset was inspired by his Tekken Tag Tournament 2 attacks which stems from older games and the new ones created for that game. Ground Attacks Jab: Set out a punch. Press again to send out another punch from the same arm. Press once more to finish the Flash Punch Combo. Side Tilt: Turns and kicks foes with his right foot. Based off of his right kick button press attack. Up Tilt: Uses his "Left Splits Kick". Down Tilt: Uses his "Crouching Dragon Kick". Side Smash: Performs his "Demon Breath" strike. Up Smash: Performs the "Wind God Fist" uppercut. Down Smash: Uses his "Jichinsai" Kick. Dash Attack: Performs a sliding kick. Get Up (Back): Kicks forward. Get Up (Forward): Swipes an arm forward. Get Up (Trip): Sends a palm strike forward and back simultaneously. Air Attacks Neutral: Uses an aerial Spinning Demon once Forward: Leans forward and headbutts foe. Back: Uses Twin Hammers which is a double fisted strike. Down: Uses his Geta Stomp to send foes falling. Can spike or meteor. Up: Uses a double palm stirke to send foes upward. Throws Pummel: Head rubs using his knuckles. Forward: Headbutts his foe, launching them forward. Directly taken from Stonehead throw. Back: Lifts up foe and throws behind him. Directly taken from Broken Toy throw. Down: Forcefully slam his foe to the ground with one hand. Directly taken from the Freefall throw. Up: Performs a jumping powerbomb slam. Sends foes diagonally upward. Directly taken from Jumping Powerbomb. Animations Crawl: Yes Wall Cling/Jump: Jump only Tethering: No Standing Still: Uses the Default idle pose found in Tekken 3 and later. Idle 1: An electric aura briefly surrounds him and tightens his hands. Idle 2: Appears to straighten out the geta sandal. Entry: Flies in from a helicopter, then jumps off. Special Animations Up Taunt: Stands upright with arms crossed and chuckles. Side Taunt: Shows a trophy in his own likeness and tosses it away. Down Taunt: Gets on his knees, crosses his arms, and grunts. Victory Animation: Speards feet apart, hands curled into fists at his side and grunts as an electric aura flickers. Victory Animation 2: Performs his "Lighting Hammer" strike then looks into the camera with a smirk. Victory Animation 3: Steps forward twice puts his left fist up and his right arm "holds" it. Trophy Info Heihachi: Heihachi Mishima, patriarch to a trouble-making and highly dysfunctional Mishima family. Heihachi is no stranger to brutality and will not hesitate to accomplish his goals. In Smash, Heihachi will punish any wrong moves that come his way. Speaking of dysfunctional families, the award of bad parenting goes to... Heihachi Mishima. Seriously, you don't want this guy as your father or grandfather. Heihachi (Alt): Raijin Stance provides three possible follow-ups, normal attack press delivers a one-two punch, the special attack delives a powerful hook punch, and pressing both will deliver an electric powered punch. Dragon Upppercut is mostly for making hard hits, but it can help with horizontal recovery. Explosive Charge while a comical and good recovery, does hurt Heihachi slightly. That mini JACK robot's explosion does the most damage. Rashomon can duck underneath some attacks so use that for punishing certain attacks. Mishima Combo This is a 10 hit combo that Heihachi brings into Smash. Pulled from his first 10 hit combo, it unleashes barrage of punches and kicks that finishes up with a Dragon Uppercut. This will launch foes diagonally so it's a good idea to soften them up for the Final Smash. If you don't land the first hit, the Final Smash will fail. Alt Costumes/Palettes Heihachi has two variants to each outfit, his "younger" look in Tekken Tag Tournament 2 which is his default, and his old age look. Special Attrib. *Phoenix Wright's "evidence" against Heihachi is a photo of a locked up Jinpachi and another of the angry faces of Jin, Kazuya, and Lars. *Kirby takes Heihachi's youthful hair as a hat and gets Raijin Stance and its follow-ups as a Copy Ability. *His victory theme is a short remix of Tekken 2's Go, Go, Go (Vs. Result Screen) Trivia * Heihachi is the only character that has appeared in both Playstation All Stars and Super Smash Bros. He was also considered for Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS, but the Bandai Namco character, Pac-Man, was selected instead. * Heihachi's palettes are obvious references to other Tekken characters: Red for Paul Phoenix, Purple for Kazuya in Tekken 2, and Green for Ancient Ogre (who was called "Ogre" in Tekken 3). The symbols on the gi's back cements the reference. * Explosive Charge is a comical reference to Heihachi being sent flying by JACK-4 models exploding shortly after Tekken 4. Category:Guest Character Category:Bandai Namco Character Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Males